The Lie Behind His Eyes
by NeroAnne
Summary: Jeff likes to let everyone think that he’s happy being alone. He claims that love isn’t real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who “hates” him the most? SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. _



Jeff dragged his hand down his face, trying hard to keep his eyes open. He looked up wearily as his best friend continued to talk.

"He's never even looked at me…he's so consumed with Evan…" John Hennigan sighed softly. "I mean…I get that they're almost married…but I can't help that I like him…hell, I love him."

"Honey, Evan and Matt are _not_ together. They're just close…" Jeff bit his bottom lip. "If you only told Matt how you felt -"

"No!" John interrupted, "I can't do that…he doesn't even know I'm alive!"

Jeff giggled. "Don't be a drama queen, Jo." He closed his eyes, smiling at the image of his brother and his best friend together. John had been crushing on Matt for two years now. They would make such a pretty couple…Matt, with his overly sexy-ass dominant personality and John, the pretty submissive with a gorgeous body…it was a wet dream.

"You're so lucky you don't believe in love, Jeff." John sniffed, his eyes lowering to his sundae. "It means you'll never get hurt."

Jeff didn't answer, keeping his eyes closed.

"_**You're getting too fucking fat! Stop eating all this junk and fucking exercise!"**_

Jeff flinched when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Jeff? Are you okay?" John asked, his brown eyes concerned.

"I'm good." Jeff twiddled his fingers. "Love isn't real. Well, I don't think so. You and Matt could believe in it though, I'm sure you would both look really cute together."

John sighed, "Can you talk to him for me?"

Jeff groaned. "Why don't you do it?"

"Please, Jeff?" John whimpered. "I love you."

Jeff's eyebrow twitched. Ugh.

"Fine, dammit. I'll go talk to him." Jeff stood, kissing John's cheek before taking off, sliding his hands into his pockets. He had only been walking a few steps when someone knocked into him, almost causing him to fall flat on his ass.

Jeff looked up and wished he hadn't.

Olive eyes stared back him. They narrowed. "Watch it, queer." He was standing right next to his girlfriend, who was watching Jeff with nervous eyes.

"Bite me, cunt." Jeff murmured before he nodded slightly at Maria. Alright, so what she was doing was wrong…but it wasn't his business.

Phil smirked, his eyes dancing, "Oh, you would like that, wouldn't you?"

'_Not as much as your girlfriend likes blowing Nemeth.' _Jeff snorted, "In your dreams."

"Don't you mean in your dreams?"

Maria sighed uncomfortably, "Philly, can we please just leave him alone? I swear, it's like you love him at times with the way you tease him."

Phil frowned. "Yeah, right. My tastes don't run to the ugly."

Jeff bit his bottom lip.

"_**Why does everyone think you're so fucking pretty? Haven't they ever seen how ugly you actually are?"**_

Jeff lowered his head so that his hair shadowed his eyes before pushing himself in between Maria and Phil, continuing down his walk. He felt his chest tighten in pain.

'_You're okay…you're just fine…'_

As he walked, he noticed all the couples. Why did there have to be so many?

Cena and Orton…Jay and Adam…Cody and Ted…Chris was with Evan and Matt and Hennigan were meant to be…

'_You're okay…you're just fine.' _He said to himself again.



Matt lowered his book, watching Jeff flop onto the bed. He smiled a bit. "Jeffro?"

Jeff's voice was muffled against the sheets. "Mmph?"

"Are you alright?"

Jeff looked up just in time to see Matt tuck a lock or curly black behind his ear. Really, were people blind? Could they not see that Matt was actually the better looking brother? Or…were people just being kind to him…but telling him that he was better looking?

"_**I don't know why I put up with you…I could be with your brother. Compared to him, you're just another blonde. You're lucky you have those eyes. If Matt had green eyes, no one would take a second glance at you."**_

"Jeff?"

Emerald eyes blinked. "Oh, sorry…what were you saying?" he sat up, bringing the covers over his chest.

Matt frowned. "Are you alright?" he repeated. "You look odd."

Jeff smiled wryly. "Well, I am odd…"

"That's so not what I meant." Matt chuckled, cuddling under the covers with his brother. He pulled Jeff closer. "Tell me what's wrong or I'll bite you."

Jeff giggled, "Bite me, then." He shrieked loudly when Matt attempted to bite his cheek. "Stop, stop!"

Matt laughed and stroked Jeff's hair. "Well? Gonna tell me what's on your mind?"

Jeff bit his bottom lip. He rested his cheek on Matt's chest. "…John really likes you."

"Does Randy know that?"

Jeff bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Not Cena…Hennigan."

"Hennigan," Matt repeated softly. "…Does he really?"

Jeff smiled, not missing the delight in his brother's tone. "Uh huh. He won't shut up about you. It's not like I didn't know that I had a gorgeous brother with a delicious chest and yummy-"

"He said all that?" Matt interrupted.

Jeff looked up to see a large grin on Matt's face. "Yes. Do you like that?"

"Well, he's a real pretty kid…and he's a sweetheart. I think I do like it." Matt smiled down at Jeff, "Did he say he wanted to be in a relationship?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes…"

"Great!" Matt stood, shoving Jeff off. "When'd you see him last?"

Jeff lowered his head. "He's probably still in catering-"

"Thanks bro!" Matt ruffled Jeff's hair and grabbed his jacket, quickly leaving the room.

Jeff smiled softly. '_Finally…'_

His best friend and his big brother were finally going to get together…

"And now, there's a new couple…" Jeff left Matt's bed, heading to his own. He pulled off his shirt, falling down onto his bed.

"_**Be thankful that you're good at sucking dick, otherwise, I would have left you already."**_

Jeff swallowed thickly before turning off the lights.



"You did it again, Jeffrey." Trish smiled, watching John cuddle up to Matt, who was staring down at him adoringly. "How do you even know these things will work out?"

Jeff smiled, tapping his temple. "I'm the Love Guru," he giggled. He led Trish towards the Hotel's pool.

"If that's true," the little blonde murmured. "Then why aren't you in love?"

'_Because I had an ex who would verbally abuse me into thinking that love is a complete lie…' _Jeff shrugged, "Haven't found that special someone yet. I'm glad you did though. Eve really loves you…and after what happened with Amy, I thought you'd never go for it."

Trish sighed. "Amy never meant to do it. I know she didn't. She's liked Lisa since before I liked her…and I'm glad they're together."

They walked at a slow pace, stopping when they heard angry yelling from a room. They watched in stunned silence as Nick Nemeth pulled Maria by the hand, gently leading her out the room. Phil followed, his fists tightly clenched.

"Excuse me," Nick murmured, brushing past Jeff. Maria had tears running down her cheeks.

Phil was not so polite. He roughly shoved Trish aside.

Jeff caught the smaller blonde, holding her steady.

Trish growled, "Hey, asshole! Is that how you treat a lady? No wonder Maria cheated on your ass!"

Everyone, and that does mean _everyone_, knew that Maria and Nick had a relationship. Phil had been the last to find out.

Phil's back stiffened and he turned, his olive eyes turning a shade darker. "What'd you just say?" he lifted his hand, fully intent on hitting Trish.

Jeff grabbed his wrist, pulling it down roughly before he pulled Phil close. "I understand that you're hurting," he whispered into Phil's ear. "But that doesn't give you permission to hit someone half your size. Especially a woman."

Phil shook with anger before he pushed Jeff away, turning his back. His shoulders sagged. "…I'm sorry, Trish." He did sound genuinely sorry. Phil was normally a quiet, sweet guy. Well, except to Jeff. He would never raise a hand to a woman though, and Jeff knew it.

In his state of mind, Phil felt the need to hit something. It was only natural. He was in pain…

Trish watched him go before looking over at Jeff. "I think you may need to hook him up."

Jeff smiled weakly. "He hates me…but I'll see what I can do."

Everyone deserved to be happy…even Phil.



_-Hotel Bar-_

"Jeff!" Randy yelled, his blue eyes glazed.

Jeff blinked up at him and smiled a bit. "Drunk Randy. Oh joy." He giggled as Randy held up a finger.

"…You need to get fucked." Randy slurred. "Your ass is looking tighter than usual. That's not normal."

Jeff glanced back at his ass. "Okay…?"

Randy swung an arm around Jeff's shoulder. "I have a dude…who's looking for ass…"

Jeff snorted, "Tell him to look behind him." He led Randy back to Cena, who was having a chat with Matt. "I found your blue-eyed god," he told Cena, smiling playfully.

Cena smirked, tipping his hat to Jeff. "I thank you, Cupid."

Cena and Randy was another couple Jeff made. Actually…Jeff made every couple. Well, except Hunter and Shawn…but they were before his time.

"You're very welcome!" Jeff patted Matt's back. "How's it going with bestie?"

Matt smiled, "Oh, Jeff…he's amazing. I've never clicked with someone so much. Thank you so much."

Jeff kissed his cheek, "No problem, brother. Tell him to call me later, I'm gonna get some sleep."

Matt nodded, patting Jeff's shoulder. "I'll be up soon."

Jeff smiled once more and made his way out of the bar, heading towards the elevators. When it opened, it revealed a red-eyed Phil Brooks.

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh…I'll just take the next one."

"No…you could come in." Phil whispered. He moved aside, letting Jeff in.

Jeff looked at his feet. "I'm sorry about Maria…"

Phil shrugged. "She fell out of love…I get it." He bit his lip ring. "…How do you do it?"

Jeff tilted his head. "Do what?"

"…How do you not care?" Phil whispered. "How do you avoid falling in love…and getting hurt?"

"_**Would you fucking stop wearing that sweater? It doesn't make our eyes look cute, no matter how many people say it does. You look fucking ridiculous."**_

"_**Stop telling me you love me, because you won't be hearing it back."**_

"_**I'm going out tonight, don't wait up. I don't want you to."**_

"_**Don't even bother to cook, I'll eat out with some of the guys."**_

"_**Voice your opinions to someone who cares."**_

"…Dude…?"

Jeff snapped back to reality, looking over at Phil. "…I…I've…never found that special someone."

Phil raised a brow. "You got a real weird look in your eyes a couple seconds ago…almost like…" Phil moved closer. "You were afraid."

Jeff forced a laugh. "The hell are you doing looking into my eyes? Turning gay on me, Punk?"

Phil frowned. "You wish, Hardy. Besides, if I were turning gay, I wouldn't go for you. I hate ya, remember?"

Jeff smiled, watching the elevator doors open. "Yeah…I remember." Jeff patted Phil's shoulder. "Stay safe, Phil…" he got out, heading towards his room.

"…Stay safe, Jeff."

Jeff smiled, opening the door to his room. Punk didn't hate him.

"...Honey-suckle…" the deep voice murmured from within the room.

Punk didn't hate him…but God probably did.

Jeff stared at his ex in shock. "…You…you can't be here…"

Chris Mordetzky's (Masters) eyes narrowed. "We need to talk."



_**John Morrison and Matt Hardy would be the perfect couple.**_

_**Matt would dominate the hell out of pretty JoMo. Hell, Matt can dominate everyone.**_

_**I wanted to try a new villain…**_

_**Too many people use poor Randy, Mark, Scott or some big guy to be the villain. **_

_**Thought I'd go for something new, even though I like Masters. XD!  
**_

_**Yes, this shall be Junk. Why? Because they look yum together.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. _



Jeff shook his head. "You left," he whispered. "You took advantage of me…then left." His eyes darkened. "And now you're back again."

Chris shrugged. "Well, I couldn't find any other whores with that good of a mouth."

Jeff shook in anger. "Well, you're going to have to try harder," he hissed. "I'm through with you."

He grunted as he was shoved roughly into the door. He looked up, his brave front suddenly gone. Chris had only ever verbally abused him…never had he been so violent.

Chris smiled sweetly down at him. "I don't want you, Jeff. I've _never_ wanted you." He roughly gripped Jeff's chin. "I want…your brother. You, however, set him up with that Morrison kid."

How the hell did he ever know that?

"They're happy together," Jeff snapped. "You can't have Matt." He swallowed thickly when Chris gave him a creepy smirk.

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, Jeff." Chris patted Jeff's cheek roughly, glaring down at him. "You're going to break them up for me."

Jeff shoved Chris away, "Yeah? What makes you think so?" he stepped back in surprise when the big man lunged at him, roughly slamming him into the wall. "You can't hit me," Jeff whispered, "I'm wrestling tomorrow. People will see, and I will tell."

"No, you won't." Chris smirked, "You haven't told anyone now…you never told them how I would abuse you…never told them how many times I forced you to do things you didn't want to do."

Jeff lowered his eyes.

"Face it, Jeff. In some odd way…you still care for me. You don't want to get me in trouble…you want to help me in any way you can." Chris glared down at him, "because without me…you're nothing."

Jeff said nothing.

"Remember you're fat…remember you're ugly…remember that you'll never be able to have someone to love…because everything you wish you had…your brother already does." Chris twirled a lock of Jeff's hair, "Doesn't that make you mad, Jeff? Knowing that Matt is happy…"

"No." Jeff whispered. "I want him happy…"

"No you don't," Chris whispered. "You want him miserable…just like you are. You want him to hurt…just like you're hurting. I can do that, Jeffrey. I can make him hurt…and I can make you happy…if you just help me."

Jeff stared into his eyes.

"I love you…please, help me?" Chris whispered.

Jeff snarled.

"Fuck you!" Jeff shoved the big idiot away from him, kicking him hard in the ribs. "You don't love me! You've never loved me! There is nothing you can _ever_ do to make me help you! Matt doesn't belong to you and he never will!" he kicked Chris harder, "Do you hear me?! I said no!"

…That would have been perfect…if it had actually happened.

Jeff stared into Chris's eyes, his body trembling. "No…Matt is happy with John…you leave him alone."

Chris chuckled, heading towards the door, "Oh, Jeffrey…you stupid, fat failure…I'm not giving this up and you know I'm not. I'll keep coming after you…just to get to Matt." He slowly opened the door. "Oh…and one more thing."

Jeff turned his head slightly and gasped in surprise when his mouth was slapped roughly. He tripped against his bags, landing on the floor. Okay. Now he was scared shitless.

He watched Chris leave his room and he bit his bottom lip, trying not to cry. '_No…'_



-_Next Morning-_

He had to force himself to leave the room. Jeff nervously touched at his swollen lip, wincing at the slight sting. He prayed that with the dark lipstick he had on, and the dark purple/nearly black dye-job, no one would notice.

"…And just when I thought you couldn't be any gayer."

Jeff lifted his head quickly. He sighed, "Not now, Phil." He tried to move past the ravenette.

Phil smirked, following after Jeff. "No, no. It's a nice shade, I swear. You look like Matt, which is an improvement."

Jeff clenched his fist.

"_**It's the wrong shade. If you're going to make me happy by pretending to be Matt, then dye your hair the fucking right color."**_

"I said," Jeff growled, "Not now." He tried to quicken his pace.

"…Wait a minute."

Jeff sighed as his wrist was grabbed, "What?" he asked, exasperated.

Phil narrowed his eyes, moving closer.

Jeff moved his face away, staring at him in annoyed shock. "What the hell," he murmured quietly, "are you doing?"

Phil didn't answer. He moved his thumb up, rubbing off the black lipstick. He stared at the swollen red lips underneath. "…Hardy…"

Jeff avoided those olive eyes. "…I tripped."

"Sure. You tripped and just happened to catch someone's fist with your mouth." Phil shook his head, "Look, Hardy…I know I give you a hard time, but that doesn't mean I want to see you get beat up on. Are you…getting hurt, man?"

Jeff stared blankly at him. Those pretty eyes stared back at him. He smiled slowly, ducking his head. "…Olive."

Phil raised an eyebrow, "Come again?"

"Your eyes…they're olive colored. Pretty."

Phil's eyes narrowed. "…Jeff…"

Shaking his head ruefully, Jeff began to walk again. "Don't give up on yourself, Punk. Maria was a good catch, but she isn't the world. I heard that Hawkins kid talking to some of the guys about you. Go for it."

Phil watched him, his mouth turning into a frown. "I'm…I'm not gay, Jeff."

Jeff smiled, turning to glance at him. "Never know unless you try…" he walked on, ducking his head.

"_**Remember you're fat…remember you're ugly…remember that you'll never be able to have someone to love…"**_

"I remember." Jeff murmured. "I remember."



"Oh, come on!" Matt grinned, playing with a strand of Jeff's hair. "What's this for?"

Jeff smiled playfully, "I ran out of bright colors, sue me." He accepted the hug from John, careful of his back. "Am I right to assume that you've fucked already?

John smiled, "Well, duh." He wrapped his arm around Matt's waist, "Your brother is way too fucking good at sex."

"That's a bit more than I wanted to know," Jeff winked.

"So, are we still on for tonight?" Matt asked, gently playing with John's hair.

Jeff blinked. "What's tonight?"

"Some of the guys wanted to head to the club. Mostly Randy and Carlito, they wanted to throw a welcome back party for Masters."

Jeff stiffened.

"You remember him, right? I think you guys went on a couple of dates? Well, he re-sighed with the company and we're all going to go down to some club and celebrate."

'_No…I don't want to go…' _

"_**I'll keep coming after you…just to get to Matt." **_

'_But I have to…' _Jeff smiled up at his brother. "Yeah…we're still on."

_-At the Club-_

"Damn, Cupid!" Cena stared at Jeff in amazement, "Dude, you look like your brother!"

Matt and Jeff glanced at each other. Jeff frowned, "Does the black hair really make that much of a difference?"

Randy, already drunk of course, wrapped his arm around Jeff. "Matt! You never told us you have another brother! Are you twins? That is awesome. Why don't we all have an orgy? Where's Jeff?!"

Jeff removed himself from Randy, stepping back. "You are too damn wasted," he laughed. He backed up to far, almost tripping over a table.

"Watch it, Hardy!"

Jeff turned around. He smiled. "Ah. So you listened to me then?"

Phil sighed, stroking Hawkins's blonde hair. "I'm experimenting…" rolling his eyes, Phil stood. "I guess I'm supposed to thank you?"

Jeff shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're trying." He walked back towards his brother, who was pecking John softly on the lips. "Hey, is Trish around?"

Matt shrugged, "Eve told me she would be in later. She's still talking to McMahon about being guest host for Raw in the next couple of months."

Jeff nodded, "Okay…" he looked around, watching all the couples. "Everyone looks so happy together…"

Matt turned to Jeff, smiling gently. "All because of you, Jeffro."

Jeff smiled at this. "Hey…it's what I do."

Randy stumbled over to them, "Chris wants to say hi to you guys."

Jeff's hands slowly began to shake. "O-okay."

He watched, his body trembling as Chris's large form came into view. He noticed that the bigger man's eyes were focused on Matt.

"Beautiful as ever," Chris murmured, smiling charmingly at Matt.

Matt's smile became a bit forced. "Thanks, man. You look good too."

Jeff swallowed thickly when Chris turned to look at him. "…Hey, man. Good to have you back."

Chris raised a brow. "That's a good look for you. Maybe you should keep your hair black. You almost look as beautiful as Matt."

Jeff looked away. "Thank you…"

"So, can I buy you a drink?" Chris asked casually. His eyes narrowed at Jeff.

Jeff nodded, "Uh huh…" he followed the big man. He sighed, "Do you see how happy he is with John? Please…couldn't you just leave them be?"

Chris chuckled, patting Jeff's shoulder. "You're a trip, honey-suckle. You know I'm not gonna give it up that easy." He smiled cruelly. "I noticed you came without a date."

"No," Jeff said softly. "I…I don't have someone."

"What you mean…is that you're too fucking ugly to get a guy." Chris handed Jeff a strong drink.

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "…It means that love isn't real." He downed the drink, ignoring the smirk Chris gave him.

"You love me," Chris reminded Jeff calmly. "But I don't love you back. So you see, love is real…just not for you."

Jeff sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I mean, who knows…if you dropped that weight and kept your hair that color then you'd probably find someone. After all, that mouth works fucking wonders." Chris chuckled and patted Jeff's hair. "I wonder…if Matt has a better mouth."

Jeff slapped Chris's hand away. "You'll never find out. I'll make damn sure of that."

Chris blinked down at him. "Temper, temper. You seem to forget…" he traced Jeff's painted mouth. "The power I have over you." He smiled. "I'll come over your room tonight. Be sure to rub that gunk off your mouth."

Jeff's eyes widened, watching the guy walk towards his brother again. He shook in anger, his eyes tearing. He turned on his heel, shoving his way through the crowd.

Unknowingly, he slammed into Phil, who turned just in time to catch the tears in Jeff's green eyes.

'_Shit, Hardy…what's the matter with you?'_



_**Alright, so, first thing is first. **_

_**That little thing in the start where Jeff beat up Chris, it didn't actually happen. It was what Jeff wanted to happen, but the exact opposite happened instead.**_

_**Jeff's fiercely protective of Matt and John's relationship. **_

_**He doesn't want anything to happen to them, thus putting himself in between Masters and Matt. **_

_**Phil isn't going to flat out turn gay. For now, he's only experimenting to get rid of his hurt over Maria.**_

_**Jeff's too damaged to even think of telling anyone what's going on. He wants to, but he really doesn't want to know how it'll fall out either. **_

_**XD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. _

_Warning: Intense non-consensual sex._



Jeff breathed in the cold night air. He leaned against the building, tuning out the loud music.

'_Calm down…you have to go back in there…you can't leave him with Matt.' _Jeff paced around a bit, pulling on his hair and uttering soft whimpers. He slumped down, resting his chin on his knees.

'_I can't do this…I can't.' _Jeff rubbed his eyes, trying hard to stop the tears from falling. _'You're such a fucking pussy…can't even escape the hands of a wrestler when you're one yourself…' _

He closed his eyes. '_What are you going to do when Chris actually makes a move on Matt? You know what he's capable of. Do you want Matt to go through that? The same shit he did to you? Force you to fuck, humiliate you, insult you, hurt you…?'_

"No," Jeff whined, covering his ears. "Shut up!"

'_Get the fuck back in there! That's your brother! He's finally happy after so many failed attempts at love…you help him…and then you let him fall? Some brother.'_

"But…" he sniffed. "Then…then I'm going to get hurt…"

'_You don't care. You care more about Matt than you do yourself. You'll do it anyway…because you're unselfish.'_

Jeff wiped away his tears and stood, gathering his wits.

"What are you doing out here?"

Jeff glanced behind him. He grinned. "The smell of love was making me dizzy."

"Yeah? Who are you trying to shit?" Phil calmly stepped closer.

Jeff frowned, "Sheesh, what's with you?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine." Phil tilted his head. "You…on the other hand…"

"What are you talking about? I'm great." Jeff pulled the corners of his mouth up, making a smile. "See?"

Phil didn't look amused. "Your eyes were teary about 25 seconds ago. You were crying. Why?"

Jeff stared at him in surprise. "You're paying way too much attention to me nowadays. I already shot my arrow at you. You're supposed to be with Hawkins."

"Shot your arrow at me? Jeff, I just met Hawkins…and I don't even like him. He's overly conceited…and I think he's got something for Ryder."

Jeff sighed, "Damn. So, I failed. Ah well." He walked over to Phil, "Guess I'll have to notch up again." He playfully made a bow and arrow motion with his hands. "So, who do you have the hots for? I'll make it happen."

Phil narrowed his eyes. "Do you hear yourself? What makes you think you can set me up when you yourself can't find a guy?"

"That's because I'm fat."

They both stared at each other.

'_Stupid blonde! You were not supposed to say that out loud!'_

Phil slowly began to chuckle. "Fat?"

Jeff gave him a funny look. "Yeah…I'm fat." He tapped at his hips. "See?"

Phil shook his head, "Are you on crack? You're not fat, you're far from it!"

Jeff titled his head. "…R-really?"

"_**Don't you know how easy it is to lie to a dumb blonde like you? People will say that you're gorgeous and slim, but they're lying to you idiot."**_

Jeff's eyes widened.

"Hello? Damn it! Would you stop spacing out, please?!"

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry, Punk…"

Phil frowned. "Was this all a distraction? Just to keep me from figuring out who's hurting you?"

"You're so stubborn," Jeff murmured, avoiding the question. "Lots of guys like that trait."

"…Hardy, I'm going to hit you."

Jeff flinched back immediately, moving back so fast that he would have fallen if it weren't for Phil grabbing his waist.

Phil stared down at him, a calm look on his face. "See? Am I right to believe that you're being hurt, then?"

Jeff blinked his eyes closed. "…No. You just scared me. I thought you actually were going to hit me." He shoved Phil away, walking quickly back into the club.

"And why did you think that?!" Phil called.

Jeff didn't answer him.

He gently pushed his way through the crowd, looking for someone to talk to. Looking around, his eyes brightened. "Melina!"

The black haired enchantress smiled brightly at him, her arm wrapped around Maryse. "Hi, Jeffy!"

Jeff grinned, pulling both girls in for a hug. "So, how's it going with you girls?"

Maryse smiled sweetly up at Jeff. "Wonderful. We can't thank you enough."

Jeff smiled, "It was nothing. I'm just glad it worked out."

"We've heard from Beth and Natalya also," Melina smiled, "They're at home, taking care of Mickie."

Jeff frowned, "She's still sick?"

"It's probably just a bug," Melina assured him.

"My cousin had it a few weeks ago," Maryse added, "Nothing to worry about."

"Good." Jeff sighed and looked around. "Kinda sad that I can make so many couples and not have someone of my own, huh?"

Melina gave him a sad smile. "Don't worry, Jeff. Love is blind sometimes…it'll sneak up on you."

Jeff shook his head. "It doesn't exist for me, Mel." He watched Chris say something to Matt, whose eyes narrowed. "…How could it sneak up on me if it doesn't exist?"

Before either woman could reply, they were interrupted.

"I wasn't done talking to you." Phil whispered in Jeff's ear.

Jeff jumped, glaring at Phil, "Damn it! Don't sneak up on me, Punk!"

Melina and Maryse shared a wink.

Jeff kissed the girls on the cheek, "Excuse me." He tried to get away from Phil, who followed.

"Look, Hardy," Phil began, "Stop making this difficult. All I need to know is who's messing with you so that I could put them to sleep and then get some sleep myself. I tried to take a nap earlier and I couldn't because your busted lip kept coming to my mind."

"Yeah? My ugly face haunting your dreams then?" Jeff groaned after he had finished. Why was he getting so good at broadcasting his thoughts?!

"What?!" Phil yelled, "Now you're calling yourself ugly?! Shit, Hardy, that's proof enough!" He grabbed Jeff's wrist, leading him to a secluded corner. "Who is it? Does Matt know? Should I ask him?"

"No!" Jeff said quickly. "No…Matt doesn't know because there is nothing wrong!"

"Bullshit," Phil whispered, staring deep into Jeff's eyes. "You're lying…and I can see it clearly. Your eyes turn celadon green when you lie…"

Jeff looked away. "No they don't."

"They do," Phil said softly. "When you're happy or normal, they're emerald…but when you lie…they turn celadon. When you cry…they're jade."

Jeff's hands shook, "Please, Phil…just leave me alone." He turned. "…I liked you better when you didn't care."

Phil sighed, "Fine, Jeff. Fine." He held up his hands. "I won't care anymore. I promise. Have fun getting beaten up every night."

Jeff glanced back, watching Phil walk away. '_Thanks for caring, Phil…but you can't help me. No one…can help me.'_



Jeff put the curler down, staring at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was curled. Like Matt's.

Chris liked for him to do this every time they would have sex.

"_**You're definitely not the real thing…but you're good enough."**_

He turned his head when a knock hit his door. He shook nervously, slipping on his night shirt, completely naked underneath. Slowly, he ducked his head and opened the door.

Jeff grunted as he was shoved in, sitting down on the bed. He heard the rustle of clothing and he looked up to see Chris's cock at his mouth. He bit his bottom lip.

"I…I have to go slow," Jeff whispered. "I haven't taken anything since the last time we were together."

Chris smirked. "That was two years ago…you're probably real fucking tight both ways. Perfect." He grabbed Jeff's hair, shoving himself down the tight throat. "Ah, shit."

Jeff's eyes widened and he gagged hard, his hands frantically clutching at Chris's hips. He whimpered with pain, feeling his mouth being roughly stretched open. He didn't have any time to heal as Chris began to fuck his mouth in a harsh pace.

"Fuck, shit…your mouth is so good…" Chris grabbed tight handfuls of the black curls. "Fuck, Matt…"

Jeff's eyes dulled. '_You're not getting my brother…' _He choked as the head of the thick cock hit the back of his throat. He tried to breathe as much as he could through his nose. His mouth was aching so bad…the bruise stinging.

Chris grunted and pulled out of Jeff's throat. "On your knees."

Jeff stared up at him. "…I thought you said you didn't want me…"

Chris glared down at him and slapped the left side of his face. "I told you to get on your knees." He forced Jeff into the position, roughly opening Jeff's cheeks to reveal the tight pucker.

Jeff lowered his head, his body shaking. This was going to hurt.

He bit onto his arm as Chris shoved in roughly. No lubrication of any kind, just hot, hard flesh searing into his opening. He could feel blood dripping…from both his ass and his arm.

Chris let out a loud grunt of pleasure, "Oh, Matt…so fucking tight." He snapped his hips back, pulling out completely before shoving back in, jack hammering at a brutal pace. "Do you like it, Matt?"

Jeff choked back a sob before answering, "Y-yes…I like it." The tears leaked from his eyes, his lower back aching something fierce. He cried out with each thrust, his throat getting sore.

"So good," Chris murmured, picking up the pace. He stood on his feet, forcing himself deeper and deeper into Jeff.

Something tore…something had to have torn inside him. The pain was almost too intense. Jeff screamed loudly, "Stop, stop! It hurts, please stop!"

"Hurts so good, baby," Chris whispered, ignoring Jeff's screams.

Jeff sobbed openly, his loud cries being ignored. '_God, help me…'_

Matt flashed through his mind. Matt and John…so happy together…so in love.

'_Take it, take the pain. You'd rather it be you than your brother…' _Jeff sniffed softly, resting his cheek against the pillow. Please…enough.

Finally, after a few more hard thrusts, Chris's cum sank deep into his ass, stinging his torn insides, causing Jeff to groan in pain.

"Damn…" Chris murmured. "You weren't kidding. Tight as hell."

Jeff didn't say a word. He stared at the wall, tears trickling down his face.

"What the fuck were you thinking, screaming like that?" Chris picked Jeff up by the hair, slamming him face-first into the wall.

Jeff whimpered, his face stinging. "I'm sorry…it hurt so much…"

"Get used to it." Chris whispered roughly. He turned Jeff around to face him and delivered a few good hits to his face, one of them catching him in the eye.

Jeff slumped to the floor, wincing in pain. He waited until Chris left before wearily picking himself up, heading to the bathroom.

After a hot bath, he found himself staring at his reflection. There was a slight black shade over his left eye…he'd have to cover that…

Jeff hung his head.

'_Better me than my brother…'_



_**I'm having way too much fun with Jeff torture. XD!  
**_

_**Haha, XD! Jeff is Cupid. He makes lesbian couples too, that's right! XD!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. _



"Jeff! Wake up! We have a flight to catch!"

Jeff opened his eyes slowly. He turned carefully, staring at his clock. 7:15.

"Give me ten minutes!" he tried to yell. It came out soft…like a whisper. Fuck. He'd lost his voice.

"Jeff!" more knocking on the door.

Jeff pulled himself out of bed, walking slowly to the door. He opened it only a crack, staring at his brother through limp hair. "Sorry, Matt…just give me ten minutes."

Matt frowned, "Are you okay?"

Jeff nodded, "I lost my voice laughing too hard last night. It'll be fine," he rasped.

Matt gave him a weary look, but nodded anyway. "Alright. Ten minutes."

Jeff closed his door, turning around. He quickly packed his things and got himself ready. He walked to the mirror, cursing when he realized that he had forgotten to cover up the bruises on his lip and eye.

He grabbed a pair of shades from his bag and slipped them on before grabbing the same dark lipstick he had on last night, applying it as best he could.

"You ready, Jeffro?"

Jeff pulled his hair up into a bun and grabbed his hoodie, tying the arms of it around his waist. He grabbed his bags, wincing as he bent down, and carried them out. He smiled at his brother. "Hey, where's Jo?"

Matt smiled, "Making himself beautiful for me to fuck up later."

Jeff giggled, shaking his head. "Ewe, bad visuals."

Matt smirked, "You know you want to watch me fuck him." He blinked, "What's with the get-up?"

"I still don't have any bright dye on me, man. I ran out."

Matt nodded, "And the black lips and shades?"

"I didn't have time to make myself look good…this was the best I could do." Jeff smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Matt raised a brow, but nodded. "Alright. Let's go check on my Shaman."

Jeff followed his brother, trying hard to hide the pain he was feeling. His back was killing him…

Later on, when they were going to board the flight, they found out that Matt and Jeff were going to be sitting together, but that John would be separated.

Matt sighed, "Oh, well…maybe this'll be a reminded to get up earlier and book flights on time…"

Jeff watched his best friend through his shades. John looked so upset…

"Hey, how about I give Jo my ticket and I take his?" Jeff asked softly.

"Oh, no," John flushed, "it's alright, Jeff."

Jeff smirked, stealing John's ticket before shoving his into the brunette's hand. "I insist."

Matt smiled down at him, "Thanks, Jeffro."

They got on the plane, sitting in their seats. Jeff pulled out his music player, putting the headphones into his ears, not bothering to see who would sit by him. At this moment, the pain he was in, he couldn't care less. He closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly.

That proved to be a huge mistake on his part.

The ravenette looked at his ticket, then at Jeff. "…Great."

Phil sat down in the seat next to Jeff, staring at him carefully. His lips were painted the same dark color again…and he was wearing shades. On a plane.

"You know," he began, even though he knew Jeff was asleep, "I do still hate you. But…curiosity seems to itch at me whenever I'm around you. So, in that case…"

Phil slowly leaned closer, removing Jeff's shades. His olive eyes widened.

"Damn…" he whispered, reaching up to trace the dark bruise. "…Fuck, Hardy…why won't you just tell someone what's going on?"

Phil sighed and slowly put the shades back over Jeff's closed eyes.

He couldn't help Jeff…if Jeff didn't admit that he needed help.

Phil closed his eyes, feeling uncomfortable.



Hours later, Phil moved his face, burying it in the sweet-smelling hair. He breathed deeply, slowly opening his eyes. He flushed.

Jeff's head had fallen onto his shoulder as he slept. The younger Hardy was breathing softly, his lips parted.

Phil squirmed a bit before gently easing Jeff off of his shoulder. "Ugh, if you drooled on me, I swear I'm going to clock you."

Jeff shifted a bit, turning his head to look at Phil. "…Ah, shit. I'm so sorry, Punk!" he stood, quickly making his way to the bathroom, limping as he did so.

Phil frowned at this, shaking his head. '_Stop being such a coward, Jeff…'_

He moved to the window seat, leaving the middle one empty so that when Jeff got back, there would be space between them.

When Jeff came back, Phil could almost sweat he saw the Hardy's face fall…before he put up a stoic mask and sat back in the aisle seat, pushing his shades further up his face.

They sat in uncomfortable silence. Jeff reached down into his bag, pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil.

He began to draw weird shapes, darkening some parts and leaving others light. It was a wonder he could see what he was doing with those dark shades on…

Phil snuck a glance at it and nearly laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Jeff smiled a bit, staring down at the picture. He had drawn himself as Cupid…notching an arrow and pointing the bow in Punk's direction.

"You are so gay." Phil declared, poking Jeff's side.

Jeff winced at this, moving a hand down to his side. "Hehe…that's me."

Jeff's little twist of pain didn't escape Phil. He decided not to press though. He'd told Jeff he would leave him alone.

And that's exactly what he was going to do…



Jeff smiled, accepting the bottled water from Matt. "Thanks." He twisted the cap off, swallowing some of the contents. His eye-lashes fluttered, feeling the cold liquid soothe his throat.

John grinned at him, shaking a bag of Skittles, "I got you these, too!"

Jeff smiled brightly and moved to take the bag of his favorite candy.

"_**If I find out you're eating these damn candies, I'll force you to throw them up. Fat fuck."**_

Jeff's hand lay suspended in the air. Slowly, he pulled it back just as John released the bag.

It fell to the ground.

Matt and John both stared at Jeff in surprise.

Jeff didn't pick them up. He smiled gently at John. "Thanks…but I'm on a diet…"

"You're on a what?" Matt asked, his eyes narrowing. "A _diet_? What the fuck for? You aren't fat!"

Jeff smiled sadly. "You're entitled to say that. You're my brother." He turned, slowly walking out of the airport and into his rental car. "I'll see you guys at the arena."

"But…Jeff…"

Jeff closed his door, slowly starting the engine. As he drove, he slowly slipped off the shades.

His eyes were jade…

-_Later on-_

"God, no," Jeff moaned in pain, bracing himself up against the bathroom door. He was hurting terribly…and he didn't understand why. He jumped a bit when the door was knocked on.

"Hardy! You have three minutes!"

Jeff whimpered, grabbing his paintbrush. He might as well just cover up the left side of his face…

Quickly, without much care, he scrawled a moderate design onto the left side of his face, quickly slipping out of the room.

How was he supposed to survive this match…? He was in so much pain…

His eye-lids dropped…

So much…



"Are you alright, now?"

Jeff's glazed eyes stared up at his best friend. He smiled slowly. "…Yeah…Punk really got me out there…"

John stroked Jeff's black hair. "You need to buy new dye…I don't like your hair like this."

Jeff titled his head, kissing John's belly button. "How come?"

"…You look…"

"_**Ugly."**_

Jeff stared up at John with an opened mouth.

John blinked, "What? All I said was that you looked depressed."

Jeff swallowed. "O-oh." He sat up slowly, gritting his teeth in pain.

John helped him, slowly easing him onto his feet. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Jeff nodded, "Yeah, nothing to worry about. Are you riding with Matt to the nearby hotel?"

John nodded, smiling lightly. "Are you coming with us?"

Jeff shook his head, "I brought my own car, remember?"

John's face fell. "Oh…right. I really don't want you driving in this condition, though…"

Jeff smiled softly. "I'm fine. I can make it, it's only eight blocks." He didn't bother to make himself presentable, leaving the face paint on and walking out in his ring gear.

John followed after him, still upset. "Aren't you at least going to change? An obsessed fan could kidnap you!"

Jeff giggled, "Sure, Jo!" he patted his friend's cheek. "Call me when you and Matty get to the hotel. Stay safe."

"…Stay safe, Jeff." John whispered.

-_Couple Minutes later-_

Jeff hummed, listening to the radio as he drove. He'd only been driving for about five minutes before he caught sight of someone walking down the sidewalk. He blinked, slowly pulling up next to the person.

Normally, he would have sped past the guy…but he looked tired and Jeff wasn't one to be rude that way.

Jeff lowered his window, "Hey, Punk…want a lift?"

The ravenette snorted. "I thought you told me to leave you alone, queer."

Ah. They were back to the name calling.

Hearing the thunder begin to boom, Jeff smiled playfully as rain water began to pummel Phil. "Okay…if you're sure." He giggled loudly when Punk cursed and jerked open the passenger side door, getting in.

"Don't talk to me." Punk said at once. "I don't want to hear what you have to say."

"_**I don't care about what you have to say. Go tell someone who actually cares. Oh wait…but there's no one who cares, is there?"**_

Jeff gripped the steering wheel a little harder. He brushed his hair away from his eyes, staring at the raindrops that hit the windshield.

"…"

The uncomfortable silence was making them both feel weird. Phil turned his head slowly, his eyes tracing Jeff's form. "…So, how badly fucked up are you?"

Jeff snorted, turning left and parking his car. "Don't worry, Punk. You didn't hit me that hard."

They both got out, walking in unison towards the entrance.

As they walked, Phil couldn't help but notice the way Jeff kept putting his hand to his lower back, rubbing gently.

They both rode the elevator to their respective rooms.

"Just so you know, Hardy…I wasn't talking about how badly _I_ hurt you." Phil stepped out of the elevator, opening his door and walking in, closing it gently.

Jeff clenched his fists, his teeth gritting. '_Give up, man. I ain't telling you shit.'_

Stepping off the elevator at the next floor, he walked into his own room, aching to get a nice warm bath. Before he could slip into the hot water, though, he received a text message.

Jeff picked up his iPhone, reading through the message.

_Room 616. You have ten minutes. _

Jeff almost dropped the phone in shock. He sighed, draining the tub. He took a quick shower, prettying himself a bit before walking out his room, towards the elevator.

Towards room 616.

'_It's worth it…' _Jeff swallowed, knocking lightly on the door. He gasped as he was jerked in roughly. '_It's…it's worth it.'_

The loud screams coming out of that room were almost unheard…

_Almost_.

At the next room over, Phil Brooks sat up in bed, olive eyes wide as the loud screams carried through the walls. He swallowed before reaching for his phone, dialing numbers.

"_Hello?"_

"Matt…" Phil said softly. "I think there's something wrong…"



_**Punk and Jeff aren't gonna magically fall in love. **_

_**They don't hate each other per say…but they don't get along much. **_

_**And Phil *isn't* gay. XD!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. –These- are flashbacks._



Jeff blinked his eyes open, staring up at the white ceiling. A repulsive stench hit his nose causing his eyes to water.

Hospital. He was in a hospital.

"…You're so much damn trouble. I hate you a tad bit more now."

Jeff turned his head, staring at Phil, who was sitting back on an upholstered chair, staring at him blankly.

"Wanna know how you got here?" Phil asked quietly.

Jeff nodded slowly.

"I heard, Jeff. I heard you screaming…"

Jeff's eyes widened in horror.

Phil stared at him calmly. "When you're afraid…your eyes turn teal…"

Jeff shook. "…Was he there?"

Phil shook his head. "Gone before I was able to break down the door." He moved over to the bed, staring down at Jeff's face. "…He cut open your lip again. I'm going to guess that he starting kicking the hell out of you because you've got some bruised ribs. The doctor also said you're badly torn up…"

Jeff didn't say anything.

"Who was it?" Phil whispered. "Tell me."

Jeff ignored him, slowly sitting up. He looked around, frowning. "…Where…where's my brother?"

"Adam offered to drive him here." Phil said softly. "His car was out of gas and he couldn't leave the arena. Luckily, Adam hadn't left the arena yet so they got a ride."

Jeff sat back, relieved. "Good…"

Phil nodded before frowning. "…Damn it, Hardy!" he tugged at his hair, "Will you just telling who's fucking you up so that_ I_ could fuck him up and get you out of my life?!"

Jeff stared up at him in surprise before giggling. "You'll never be rid of me, Cookie," he purred, making the bow and arrow motion again. "Not until I shoot ya."

Phil twitched and clenched his fists at Jeff. "You are so troublesome."

Jeff batted his lashes. "I never told you to help me, Cookie. Hell, you're doing that on your own. I hope that arrow I hit you with didn't cause you to fall for _me_."

Phil cracked a smile, staring down at Jeff's face. "Oh, trust me; you're the last person I'd fall for."

"_**You're like…a last resort. And I'm telling you that it's only because of your eyes."**_

"…Hardy?"

Jeff looked down at his lap, his eyes turning back to its normal shade of emerald. "…Why'd you do it, Punk?"

At Phil's confused look, Jeff went on.

"Why'd you come help me? You told me that you would leave me alone."

Phil frowned, "Your screams were keeping me up…you sounded like you were getting killed, Jeff…I don't hate you so much that I would want to die at the hands of an asshole who doesn't know how good he's got it."

Well, that last bit of information wasn't supposed to get out.

Jeff, however, didn't seem to comprehend it. "It's none of your business." A sudden thought crossed him mind. "…Oh my…did you tell Matt?!"

Phil stared down at him in surprise, "Yeah, of course I did. Well, he hung up on me after I told him that I thought I heard you screaming…but I told him that I thought something was wrong."

"Oh no…oh no, oh no, oh no…" Jeff sniffed and sat up again, trying to get off the bed. He whimpered, his ribs aching.

"What the hell are you doing?" Phil gently grabbed Jeff's arm, helping him to stand.

"I have to throw up," Jeff whimpered, "I'm…so…" he doubled over, his hair shadowing his eyes.

Phil wrapped an arm around Jeff's slim waist, holding him up. "Don't do this to me," he groaned.

The door opened.

"Jeff!"

Jeff shook, feeling himself being pulled into an embrace by his older brother. "...Hi, Matty…"

"Whoa, Jeff. You sure look like death warmed over."

Jeff stiffened in Matt's arms, staring at Chris's form from behind his brother's shoulder. "…"

"We met him on the way and he wanted to see if you were alright," John explained. He gently moved the dark hair away from Jeff's eyes. "Oh, god…you look so bad…what the hell happened?"

Phil opened his mouth to re-tell the story, but stopped.

Jeff's pained eyes stared back at him, tearing slightly. Jade…

Phil could practically hear Jeff begging him not to tell anything with his eyes. He didn't know what to do…he knew he should tell Matt what he had heard…what Jeff had been saying to him…but Jeff was looking so frightened…

Phil looked away, hating himself. "…I think some fucked up fan wanted to do a little more than get an autograph from Jeff…the dude was gone once I burst into the room."

John sighed, "I told you to change, Jeff…you're so easy to spot with those clothes."

Jeff smiled gently. "I thought the hair would just throw them off…" he looked up at his brother's disappointed eyes. "…I'm so sorry, Matt."

Matt shook his head, "Don't apologize to me, apologize to Phil. He helped you after you made such a stupid decision."

Jeff winced at this, turning towards Phil. "…I'm so sorry…"

Phil didn't reply. He gave Jeff a sad look and turned to go.

Jeff watched him, his eyes glazing. '_Thanks, Phil…'_

Phil gone, Jeff turned his attention to Chris, who was smiling at him. '_How did you leave the room so quickly…how did you meet Matt and John to end up here…how did no one see?!'_

"_**You don't seem to realize…the power I have over you."**_

"_**I made you do things that you didn't want to do…"**_

"_**I humiliated you."**_

Jeff's eyes slowly began to widen in realization.

_-Hours Ago-_

_Jeff whimpered in pain, blood and cum spilling down his legs like a faucet. He winced, feeling Chris turn him around. He opened his eyes a tad and swallowed hard when the blood-coated cock pressed near his mouth. _

_Chris smirked, "Open up."_

_Jeff shook his head, vehemently refusing. He choked out a cry when the larger man's hand wrapped around his throat, trying to get his mouth to open._

"_I said-" Chris turned his head when the door was kicked at. _

"_Hardy! Let me in!"_

_Jeff looked to the door. "Phil…?"_

_Chris snarled, reaching his fist back, slamming it onto Jeff's mouth. He grabbed the black locks, "Give me your car keys!"_

_Jeff, tasting blood, coughed out a short reply. "P-pockets…pants pockets."_

_He whimpered in pain as he was kicked multiple times on the sides. _

_The kicking at the door got harder. "Jeff!"_

_Chris forced Jeff up, "C'mere." He opened up his window, making Jeff hold it. "Keep this up until I'm out."_

"_Why should I?" Jeff whispered. "I should crack it down on your head." Blood dripped down his lips and legs to create a small river on the pristine carpet. _

_Chris smirked at him. "Or…you could do that, make me mad…and then cause me to go on a violent rage…hurting your little friend and your gorgeous brother." _

_Jeff paled, his arms shakily opening up the window. _

"_Damn it, Hardy! I'll break the fucking door down!" Phil warned from the outside. _

"_Hurry," Jeff whimpered, barely having the strength to hold the ledge up. He watched as Chris climbed out, running towards his rental car. As soon as Chris drove off, Jeff collapsed on the floor, fading out before Phil even came in. _

_-Now-_

"Jeff, baby?" Matt blinked, waving his hand over Jeff's face. "Brother dearest, I will tickle you really hard if you do not answer me."

Jeff was still gazing into space, his eyes glazed.

Matt frowned and gently moved his hands towards Jeff's face, wanting to cup his cheek.

Jeff snapped back to reality at that moment. He watched Matt's hand come closer and he flinched a bit, ducking his head. "Can we…leave?" his voice came out soft.

John held tightly onto Matt's hand. "…I think we should talk to the doctor. See what's wrong with him."

"No!" Jeff grabbed John's wrist painfully tight. "Let's just go!"

John winced, staring at his best friend with pained brown eyes. "Jeff…you're hurting me."

His eyes turning a deep teal, Jeff slowly let John's hand go, staring at the people around him in horror. Quietly, he ripped the IV out of his wrist and walked out of the room, ignoring the shouts of his name.

He walked past a bewildered Adam, who tried to get him to stop.

Jeff kept his head down, struggling hard with the tears. The hospital gown fluttered around his knees, causing him to shiver. His bare feet padded against the floor. He had every intention of just going back to the hotel to get a good sleep.

A hand gently grabbed his arm, leading him towards the exit. Jeff glanced up wearily.

"I've got my car," Phil murmured. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to tell me what's wrong. I don't know why I'm the only one who sees them."

Jeff walked along with Phil, feeling the rain hit his skin gently. "…Sees what?"

Phil stopped him, cupping his chin. The water soaked his hair into his eyes, but Jeff could still see them. Olive…

"The lies you tell everyone to make them think you're okay…"

Jeff tried to look away, but Phil kept a firm grip on his chin.

"The lies behind your eyes." Phil whispered.



…_**I have a disease.**_

_**It's called, "Add the title of your fic to a chapter." It's very severe.**_

_**Anyway, I don't know why I'm liking this fic so much…I find myself typing or writing up a new chapter EASILY.**_

_**No worries, Chris is gonna get his. VERY soon. XD.**_

_**I'm SO glad you all like it! Thank's for all the alerts, faves, reviews and everything!**_

_**Your appreciation means…EVERYTHING.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. –These- are flashbacks._



"_**One of these days, you'll be caught off guard. You won't be able to protect Matt…that's when I'll move in."**_

Jeff chewed on the sleeve of the sweater, his body trembling. He glanced discreetly at Phil, who was driving slowly in the rain. "…Phil-"

"I'm not letting you go until you tell me how this started, and why you're protecting the guy." Phil didn't even turn his head to look at him.

Jeff sighed, wincing in his seat. "Why do you care so much?"

Phil snorted. "Hardy, please. Don't try to take my mind off the issue here."

Well, damn.

"…Please, Phil. I need to be with my brother…" Jeff squeaked as Phil stepped hard on the brakes, causing them to smack back against their seats. "Are you insane?!"

Phil grabbed his cheeks, staring at him intently. "…Is it Matt?"

Jeff blinked.

"Is Matt the one whose been abusing you?" Phil asked quietly. He was completely serious.

Jeff's eyes nearly watered at the thought. Matt? Abuse him? Hell had a greater chance of freezing over. "Matt would never hurt me." He stared deeply into Phil's narrowed eyes. "_Never_…"

Seemingly satisfied, Phil released Jeff's cheeks. He turned in his seat a bit, facing Jeff more comfortably. "Why aren't you telling anyone?"

Jeff closed his eyes. "Something very bad will happen if I do say something."

"Something worse than what's happening to you right now?" Phil murmured.

Jeff kept his gaze. "…A lot worse."

"I find that hard to believe." Phil turned back, driving the last few blocks to the hotel. He walked over to Jeff's side, opening the door for him. "Can you walk?"

"I'm not crippled," Jeff huffed before moving to get out. He stepped on the curb and gasped as he tripped, landing in Phil's opened arms.

Phil stumbled back in surprise but held steady, making sure that Jeff wouldn't fall. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Jeff murmured, "I'm okay." He looked up at Phil, a light flush blossoming on his cheeks. "Sorry."

Phil shook his head, "It's fine." The rain slicked his hair down against his jaw, his olive eyes darkening a hue.

Jeff's flush got darker, biting on his lower lip.

Their breaths mingled, panting together in the rain.

"Will you…tell me?" Phil finally whispered, his eyes saddening.

Jeff's lip trembled and he lowered his head.

Phil sighed and pulled Jeff tighter against his body, resting their heads together. "I won't tell anyone right away. I just want you safe."

"…Okay." Jeff finally whispered. His arms wrapped around Phil's waist.

"C'mon…let's get your bags."



Matt stared at the doctor with wide eyes. "You're…you're serious?"

The doctor gave him a grim smile. "I'm afraid so…" he pushed his glasses up to his nose and looked down at his clip-board. "He adamantly refused the rape-kit but we do know that he has severe tearing. We checked while he was asleep."

Matt stared down at floor, his heart aching. His baby brother was getting raped terribly…and he wasn't saying anything about it. Jeff had always seemed so happy…he never gave reason to believe that he was being tortured.

His brown eyes dulled. What type of older brother was he? How could he have not known?

He felt a warm hand slide into his and he squeezed it tenderly. "…Baby, if you're tired, we could go home." He murmured, voice quiet.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere more private."

Matt recoiled, staring up at Chris with confused eyes. "Um, excuse me?"

Chris smiled down at him gently. "You're hurting, Matt. I can make you feel better…if you'd let me."

Matt frowned. "I have someone to make me feel better. Thank you." He turned abruptly, thanking the doctor and walking towards John, who was talking quietly to Adam.

Chris clenched his fists, watching that little brunette slut gently kiss Matt's golden cheek. '_Just wait…you're both going to have a hard time tonight.' _Vaguely, he wondered where Jeff was, but he didn't worry over it much.

Jeff was nothing.



"He left the company because he got careless with his drugs." Jeff murmured, dipping the spoon into the ice cream bowl. "Only six days after he was suspended, they let him go…and I was free."

Phil tried hard not to show the anger he was feeling. He bit hard on his lip and gestured for Jeff to continue, his eyes darkening.

Jeff stared at him in concern before looking down to his lap. "Well…like you already know, he came back. Picked up right where he started. Telling me I'm fat, calling me ugly…telling me I'm nothing…" he gave a bitter smile. "Beating me. Raping me."

"Jeff…" Phil grabbed the neglected spoon of chocolate ice cream, and shoved it into the other's mouth. "Take all those bullshit lies he's been feeding you and fucking send them somewhere far away."

Jeff swallowed the spoonful of chocolate ice cream, smiling a bit as Phil pulled the spoon back and dipped it into the bowl again. "But…" he whined as another spoonful was shoved into his mouth.

Phil narrowed his eyes at him. "You're not fat, Jeff." He rolled his eyes at the mere though. "You're not ugly…and trust me, you're definitely not nothing. For so many people…you're everything."

Jeff tilted his head at Phil, whose cheeks brightened.

"Matt and John," Phil quickly explained, "You're everything and more to them."

Jeff smiled a bit, thinking of his favorite couple. His smile suddenly faltered. "…Can you hand me my cell phone, please?"

Phil nodded, reaching behind him to one of Jeff's bags. He pulled out the iPhone, handing it to Jeff.

Jeff immediately pressed speed dial, putting the phone up to his ear.

"_Hey, Jeffro…"_

"Matty," Jeff breathed, relieved. "Are you and Jo okay?"

"…_Are we okay? Jeff…that's not the question that needs answering."_

"What do you mean?"

"_You've been raped, Jeff. You've been raped so brutally that you're severely torn. We need to talk. You're going to tell me what's been going on."_

"Matt, it's nothing; I got a little drunk and slept with a dude who was way too into it." Jeff looked away from Phil's eyes.

"_No, Jeff…don't lie. Not to me. I really need to sit you down and talk to you face-to-face. Where are you?"_

Jeff sniffed, his shoulders quaking. "At the hotel…in Phil's room…"

"_What room num- shit!"_

"_Matt!"_

"_Fuck!"_

A loud horn screeching came through the other line.

Jeff's heart skipped a couple of beats. "…Matty?"

"_Hey, asshole! It was my light! Learn to fucking drive, shit-head!"_

Jeff collapsed on the bed, rolling his eyes. "Matthew Moore…let John drive."

"_Why? I wasn't the one who ran the red light!"_

"I don't care," Jeff said firmly. "If you want me to tell you, you're going to let John drive that damn car."

"_Sheesh…" _Matt murmured something to his boyfriend. _"Fine. We'll be there soon. Room number, please?"_

"617. Stay safe." Jeff ended the call, his insides churning.

"…Matt's a tough dude," Phil said gently. "Chris is out of his mind to even try and go after him. Besides, John would claw the guy's eyes out."

"Or throw his hair iron at him." Jeff murmured.

They both grinned at each other.

"…" Phil rubbed his arm. "So, you're actually gonna tell Matt?"

"I have to…he knows that I've been raped. He'll guilt-trip me into telling him the truth like he used to back when we were teens." Jeff's eyes brightened at the memory. "One time, I lied to him about being bullied in school and he started going on and on about how he raised me and how he adored me. It made me feel real bad so I ended up telling him the truth."

Phil smiled. "What'd he do to the kid who was messing with you?"

"Actually, no one ever saw him again."

They doubled over, laughing hard. Somehow, they ended up on top of each other.

"…I still hate you, Hardy."

"Fuck you, Punk."

"Hell no."



Matt moped around in the seat, his eyes mere slits.

John glanced at him. "Baby…I hope you aren't blaming yourself."

Matt twitched. "John, my love, I'd appreciate it if you didn't know my every single thought."

John smirked. "That sucks for you. I'm one of two people who can read you like a book."

Matt smiled a bit. "Right, the only other person being…Jeff." He sighed. "I used to be able to read him to…"

"You still can," John said gently.

"No, I can't. This isn't about that guy running the red light, John." Matt felt his heart breaking. "You didn't hear what the doctor told me. Jeff has severe tearing…he's been raped."

John's breath left him in a gasp. "Wh-what? But…he…he never-"

"I know. He never led on. I'm still supposed to see it though! I'm supposed to know when he's hurting; we've had that connection ever since mom…" Matt swallowed. "…Every time I've been down, Jeff could feel it. Every time Jeff's been down, I could feel it. Why couldn't I feel this?"

John took one hand off the wheel, stroking Matt's cold hands. "Honey…this isn't something easy to see. Not when Jeff is so bright and happy all the time. How could you have known?"

"There were some hints though," Matt argued. "His hair color…those shades and black lips…he refused to eat Skittles, John! He called himself fat…someone's been telling him so many lies."

"We'll find out whom that someone is," John whispered. "Jeff's going to tell us who's been hurting him and then we'll all-" he trailed off, his eyes on the rear-view mirror. "That guy is getting way too close."

Matt looked behind them. A dark green car was driving up behind them. Fast.

"Ignore it. We're here anyway."

John shrugged and pulled into the parking lot. They both got out, heading towards the entrance where they were greeted by the doorman.

From inside the green car, Chris watched them. He smirked.

"Looks like Jeff is going to spill our little secrets…" he patted his fist against his open palm. "Everything is falling into place."

He kept his eyes focused on Matt.

"Right afterwards…you just wait."



_**Phil and Jeff so want sex. **_

_**XD.**_

_**Poor Matt. He luffs his baby brother…and he misses that connection.**_

_**Chris is plotting…evil idiot.**_

_**XD.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. –These- are flashbacks._



"Who is it?" Phil asked as he walked towards the door.

"Open the door, Punk."

Phil rolled his eyes and opened up the door, "Try using my name, Matt." He grunted as he was shoved aside.

Jeff squeaked as he was pulled tightly into his older brother's arms. "Matty…"

"Tell me. Tell me now." Matt's brown eyes stared deep into emerald pools. His grip on Jeff was so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

Jeff nervously bit at his bottom lip.

"Stop doing that already!" Phil knocked Jeff gently on the head. "You're going to rip the skin off your lip."

Jeff smiled at this before shaking his head.

"Jeff," John sat down next to the blonde. "Tell us what's been going on."

Jeff ran a hand through his hair. "…Masters."

Matt's eyes narrowed, "Masters? _Chris Masters_?!"

John's face scrunched up. "But, Jeff…how…?"

Jeff sighed and retold the story, watching Matt's eyes darken further and further as he went on. John was also becoming more agitated; he twitched at the mention of the big brute wanting _his_ Matty.

"I'd like to see him try to touch my Matty," John sniffed. "I'll cut off his meaty fingers."

Phil snickered.

"Jeff…why the…how the…" Matt grabbed his brother's shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whined, sniffling.

Jeff's heart broke. "Oh, Matty…"

Phil rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Hey, can we not be gay here? We need to go find this fucker, kick his ass and then convince McMahon into firing him and sending his ugly ass to jail."

John suddenly grinned. "Why do you care so much, Philly?"

Phil blinked, "Excuse me?"

John poked the older man's tummy. "You used to avoid Jeff like the plaque…and now you're here, sheltering him and comforting him." His eyes shined. "Jeff shoot you with his arrow?"

Phil snorted. "No. What else am I supposed to do when someone is being tortured? Shove them off? Course not. Mind you, I don't hate Jeff as much as I used to…"

"And now you want to fuck him?"

Phil and Jeff both flushed.

"What? No!" Phil covered his face with his hands. "Can we please stick to the problem here?"

"Phil's right," Matt murmured. "We need to find a way to get Chris close to Jeff…but not close enough so that he'll hurt him. Just close enough so that we could all jump him and beat him close to death."

Jeff shook his head. "He wouldn't come to me. He's never wanted me…he's been using me to try to get to you, Matt-" he was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. Without thinking, he brought it up to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Telling big brother about our love?"_

Jeff grit his teeth, setting the phone on speakers. "You call beating the hell out me and making me feel like shit _love_?"

"_You bring it upon yourself. How's Matty? Hot under the collar?"_

Jeff opened his mouth to reply but couldn't, Phil snatching the phone away from him.

"Where are you?" Phil asked, his voice calm. His eyes, though, were narrowed fiercely.

"_Punk? You're sniffing around my sloppy seconds now? Come on, even you could do better than Jeff."_

Phil gripped the phone harder. "Where are you?" he repeated.

"_Closer than you think. Why? Need me for something?"_

Phil couldn't believe the guy. There he was, talking as if everything were cool. He wanted to rip out those damn vocal cords.

"You're god-damn right I need you for something-hey!"

Matt stole the phone, bringing it up to his mouth. "I'm going to kill you for hurting my brother you son of a bitch."

"_Temper, temper, sweetheart."_

John flipped, his arms flailing, "What did you just call him!?! I'm going to chop off your nose, you disgusting pig! First, you rape and beat my poor Jeffy," John pulled Jeff over to him, who blinked in confusion. "And now I hear you want Matt? _MY_ Matt?! You're dead meat!"

Phil couldn't help but grin. John was so protective of his Hardy's. It was rather sweet.

And still so totally gay.

"_Touching, you little slut. Very touching. So, it seems you all want to settle this…fine, then. I'm nearby, I can stop at the hotel to have a bit of fun. You'll all meet me in the lobby and we'll be civil. The minute we get to the parking lot, then…then we'll see what happens."  
_

Jeff frowned, his eyes staring hard at the phone. The big idiot was planning something…there was no way he would want them all to go down to the parking lot…where he would be waiting alone. He bit his bottom lip.

Something didn't add up.

He winced when his cheek was pinched. Pouting, he rubbed the stinging mark, his green eyes narrowed at Phil.

"Warned you about biting your lip," Phil said nonchalantly, flipping his black hair away from his eyes.

Jeff growled and tugged on a lock of Phil's hair, causing the other to hiss and bat at Jeff's hands.

"Owe! Let go!"

"No, you pinched me!"

"You were biting your lip after I told you not to!"

"They are my lips!"

Matt was too busy growling at the phone to see the little altercation, but John could see it clearly.

His brown eyes sparkled, watching the other two smack each other around. It was so cute.

Jeff shoved at Phil's shoulder the same time Phil shoved at his chest, causing them both to topple off the bed, falling on the floor.

Matt rolled his eyes at them, "Knock it off."

"Yes, big brother," Jeff said quietly. He stuck his tongue out at Phil, who half-heartedly tried to grab it.

"How are we going to go about this?" Phil asked, hopping back on the bed.

"What do you mean, 'go about it'?" John asked, leaning back to rest his head on Matt's lap. "He's a sitting duck!" his brown eyes closed when Matt began to pet at his hair.

"I'm not sure about that," Matt murmured, listening to John's pleased purrs. "It's all of us, minus Jeff, against just him? Doubtful."

"…He does have friends," Jeff said softly. "He usually talks with Randy a lot." He told his older brother, who made a face.

"Randy's one of my closes friends," John piped up. "He would have told me if Chris was making him help with something."

"It's still too weird, though." Phil murmured. "Either he's got a plan…or he decided to take his punishment."

The latter didn't sound very convincing.



"Tell me again why you're leaving me here…" Green eyes looked over at Ted and Cody, who were arguing over a chocolate bar. "…with Legacy…"

Matt and Phil glanced at each other before turning to John. Yes…why were they leaving Jeff in here with a group of sexually-deviant blue-eyed GODS.

Why, indeed.

John smiled, "Randy owes me many. He's a big boy with two other big boys who could keep Jeff safe!"

Ah.

Jeff rolled his eyes and grabbed the chocolate bar, breaking it in half and giving one half to Ted and the other to Cody.

They both blinked, staring at Jeff in awe before nibbling at their chocolate.

Jeff's lips quirked. It was like having twins.

"You want to at least tell me where you all are going?" Randy asked, his blue eyes staring up at the ceiling.

"Sorry," Phil said, shrugging his shoulders. "Secret."

Randy's eyes half-lidded. "If you're going to have a threesome then don't you think Jeff should know about it?"

John let out a funny-sounding squeak. "Randy!"

"Unless, you know, you want me, Tedders and Codester to handle him." Randy's eyes swept over Jeff's form, his lips quirking when the blush blossomed across Jeff's pale cheeks.

Phil twitched a bit. '_The hell you will…' _Wait…no. Not possible! He shouldn't care! '_And I don't…I'm just disgusted by the gayness of it all…yeah, that's it.'_

Matt shook his fist at Randy, "Touch him and I'll knock the lips off your face."

Randy puckered those lips in response, snickering when the darker Hardy growled.

John rolled his eyes before turning back to Jeff. "Mkay…we're leaving now." He pulled Jeff into a tight hug, kissing his cheeks. "I lush you."

Jeff raised a brow, "I lush you too?"

Matt ruffled Jeff's hair, pulling John out the door. They made their way down the hall.

Phil and Jeff stared awkwardly at each other.

"…Stay safe, Phil." Jeff said gently. He smiled a bit when the black-haired male shifted.

"Yeah," Phil said softly. He glanced over at Legacy, who was watching them with interested blue eyes. "…You too." He moved to hug Jeff, but seemed to shy out last second.

Just as he was going to pull his arms back, Phil found himself with his arms full of Jeff. He blinked, feeling Jeff's arms wrap around his back. Hiding his smile, Phil rested his head next to Jeff's, just holding him.

"Awe…"

Phil's eyes snapped open. He glared at Cody, whose eyes were wet.

"Look how cute they are, Teddy. Why can't we ever be like that?"

"Cuz," Ted muttered, "Randy and I are always too busy fucking you to act that sweet."

Cody blinked and then giggled. "Right."

"Let's show Jeffy how we hold each other," Randy suggested, causing his kittens to squeal happily.

Phil held Jeff at arms-length, his eyes solemn. "Seriously, Jeff. Stay safe."

With a soft laugh, Jeff shoved Phil out the door.

'_Be careful…' _His emerald eyes pleaded.

A left olive eye winked. '_I will be.'_



…_**I haven't written sex for this fic other than rape. **_

_**XD.**_

_**Needing to fix that. **_

_**Review? Yes? No? Maybe so? **_

_**I lost my purple pen…*cries* It was my favorite! AND it was PURPLE. **_

_**P-U-R-P-L-E.**_

…_**Sorry.**_

_**Needed to vent. **_

_**Haha.**_

_**XD.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. –These- are flashbacks._



"The champ is here! Let's get started on that orgy!" John flung open the door to his boyfriend's room. He grinned at what he found.

Cody and Ted were on either side of Jeff, watching him paint his nails with wide eyes. Their eyes moved as the brush moved, coating Jeff's nails in a pretty lilac color.

Randy was leaning back on the bed, watching _The Hills Have Eyes_. He nervously bit at his bottom lip as one of the deformed bastards raped the poor blonde in the movie. His body was beginning to tremble.

The other three has started watching also. Cody jumped into Randy's arms, hiding against his chest. Ted hid behind Jeff, peeking over the black-haired Hardy's shoulder.

…Black.

"Why haven't you dyed your hair back to rainbow?" John asked, a bit surprised that Jeff would keep it one solid color so long. "Isn't it time you colored it?"

Jeff momentarily tore his eyes away from the movie. He smiled sheepishly, "I still haven't gotten any new dye…"

Ted blinked a few times. "I have some."

Three pairs of blue eyes and one pair of green eyes turned to stare at him. Ted smiled nervously. "My baby sister wanted me to buy her purple and blue dye, but like all teens, she changed her mind and went with blonde. Do you want them, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled, "Sure, Ted."

Cody rubbed his hands together, "Yay! Can I help?"

Jeff tried to hide his grin. '_It's no wonder he and Ted get along so well. They're like babies.'_

"Of course, Cody. Come on," Jeff led Cody to the bathroom, Ted following them to watch, carrying the hair dye.

John smirked and hopped into bed with his baby. "You got full-out baby sitting duty, huh?"

Randy smirked back. "It isn't very hard. Jeff entertains our kids well enough."

They heard a loud splash come from the bathroom, following by a loud yelp from Cody.

"Ted hit me!" Cody screeched.

"Cody threw water at me!" Ted yelled.

John snickered, listening to poor Jeff sigh. "Why've you got baby Hardy with you?"

Randy frowned, "I don't really know. Jo, Matt and Punk dropped him off, saying they were gonna take care of some business. Wouldn't even tell me what it was…they all looked real angry though, and Jeff just looked miserable."

John took this information in. "Yeah, come to think of it, Jeff has been acting a bit off lately…maybe he wants a boyfriend?"

Randy grinned, "I think he's got one. He and Phil are acting pretty buddy-buddy with each other."

"Say what?" John blinked, "Last I knew, Punk and Jeff hated each other….and Punk ain't gay!"

"That's not what it looks like to me," Randy snickered, "I think Jeff was hit in the ass with his own arrow."

"_Pretty_!"

Randy and John both looked over at the bathroom by the cause of Cody's squeal.

Jeff came out, running a brush through his wet hair. It was now both purple and blue, streaked in so many different places was the purple, looking so amazing.

"I've always liked you in those colors," Cena murmured thoughtfully, "It suits you a lot better than others do."

Randy huffed, "Bullshit. Red looks best on him."

"No!" Cody pouted, "He's better as a blonde…"

"I like him with pink and purple." Ted put in.

Jeff shook his head, running his fingers through his now silky hair.

'_I wonder how everything's going…'_



"Alright," Matt looked around the lobby, trying to pick out Masters. "You both know who we're looking for, right?"

"Yeah," Phil muttered, "An ugly over-grown hippopotamus."

John giggled and Matt gave a wry grin.

"Very mature, Punk."

All three of them whipped around, coming face-to-face with the man who'd been abusing their loved one…

Fucking Chris Masters. With that fucking ugly grin on his face.

Bastard.

"You've got five seconds to talk before I send your sorry ass to sleep," Phil said seriously. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the manager at the front desk, eyeing them wearily.

"Now, now," Chris began, turning on his heels. "I said we were to act civil until we reached the parking lot. Let's go." He began to walk, not waiting to see if they would follow.

Matt frowned, "If he's brave enough to turn his back on us here then that has to mean that he's got something up his sleeve. Keep your guards up."

John reached down, holding tightly to Matt's hand. He watched Chris walk towards the doorman, who tipped his hat and opened the door to him. He shuddered in revulsion. That big brute wasn't going to get _his_ Matty…

Phil tightened his fists as he walked. Masters was unpredictable…

They reached the parking lot only a few moments later. All three of them stood close to each other staring across from them at Masters.

Chris smiled grimly, "Good. Now, we don't have to be civil."

Phil raised a brow, seeing Chris reach his hand into his pocket. His heart beat quicker and his eyes widened, seeing the weapon. "Matt-"

"…I know, Phil…"

The strange, hollow tone in Matt's voice made Phil turn to stare at him. He gasped in surprise.

Matt and John had been separated. Two hooded men holding each of them around the neck, a gun pointed to each of their heads.

How the fuck…they didn't even make a sound!

"Don't hurt the black-haired one," Chris said softly, his eyes on Matt's holder. "If you so much as scratch him, I'll kill you."

John swallowed, feeling the cold pistol press against his temple. He kept his eyes on Chris, the hate and anger swirling in the brown irises.

Phil stiffened when Chris turned to him. He lay motionless as the bigger man walked closer until he stopped only inches away. He gazed into the evil eyes of the man before him, wanting nothing more than to hurt him as bad as he had hurt Jeff.

"…I expected Matt and his little slut over there," Chris murmured, "But what the hell are you here for?"

John twitched in annoyance at the rude name but sucked it up as he and Matt gazed at Chris.

Phil's olive eyes flashed, "My reasons are my own."

Chris snorted, "Right. I know why you're here. You've fallen for that disgusting bitch, haven't you?"

Matt growled, struggling against the man holding him.

Chris chuckled, seeing the muscles in Phil's jaw clench. "A little friendly advice…you might not want to fuck him without protection, lots of people have been inside him. I made sure that they came inside him, also."

"You son of a bitch!" Phil reached out, his fist crashing against Chris's cheek. It made impact and Phil continued on, pounding on the bigger man as best he could.

It didn't last very long…

Chris brought the gun down, the butt of it hitting Phil right in his temple.

Phil groaned, going down on his knees. He blinked his eyes, seeing two many figures moving around, lights swirling.

"Phil!"

Phil could hear Matt calling out to him…but he couldn't answer. His thoughts kept going to Jeff.

"_**He controlled me for so long…I actually forgot how to think for myself for a while."**_

"_**There have been things…he'd make me do that I was never comfortable with."**_

"_**I don't understand why he never simply asked Matt out first. Why'd he have to tear me apart first?"**_

"_**He's the reason why I don't have someone…he's destroyed any image I've ever had of love."**_

"Alright…let's not make too much noise. You," Chris gestured towards the hooded male holding Matt, "Give him to me and take this one."

Matt growled as he was led to Chris. He glared heatedly up at the bigger man, "You're not going to get away with what you did to my brother," he hissed, "I'll make sure you suffer as much as he did."

Chris chuckled, patting Matt's cheek, "Of course you will, doll."

Matt did not take to being put down. He stomped on the big idiot's foot as soon as he was realized by the hooded lackey.

Chris's features darkened. He moved a hand up to Matt's hair, tugging it roughly. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

Matt snarled at him in reply, "No…this was!" He brought his knee up, crashing Chris's groin.

John took this time to send his elbow back into the second lackey's ribs, effectively releasing the hold. He turned, his fists hitting the hooded man's face and chest.

Phil slowly stood, his head still hurting. He grunted as Matt was shoved into him, causing them both to fall down on the ground.

The sound of a gunshot going off caused them to look up immediately.

John had turned at the sound also, fearing the worst. This only left him open, the lackey hitting him hard on the gut, causing him to stumble to the ground.

Chris stood calmly, his gun pointed at the sky, his hand covering his crotch. "Alright," he murmured, "Play time's over."



Jeff laughed, feeling Cody and Ted play around with his hair. Cody was trying to braid it, but Ted didn't want it to be braided and he kept foiling Cody's plan.

Randy and John watched for a while before they became bored.

"Okay, enough." John said, pulling Ted away from Jeff while Randy grabbed Cody. "How's about that orgy?"

Jeff grimaced, his eyes closing.

_-Flashback-_

_Jeff shook, his eyes covered by a thick blindfold. "Chris…I don't want to do this…"_

"_Yes, you do." Chris's voice surrounded him, cold and harsh. "You'll do it because I say so. Now, open your mouth."_

_Jeff bit his bottom lip, refusing to do so. He had no choice, though, as a hand wrapped around his throat, choking him. _

_Once his mouth did open, someone was on him in an instant, fucking his mouth roughly, not listening to the gasps and muffled cries of pain._

"_Make sure you come inside him…"_

"_How do we now he's clean?" A voice demanded. _

_Jeff didn't know who it was. _

"_He's clean. I was his first," his next words were laced with humor, "I'm sure I won't be the last. People seem to think he's so irresistible for some reason."_

"_He is awfully pretty…" another voice came. _

"_You're blind," Chris huffed. "You won't know beauty until you see his older brother."_

_Jeff shuddered, feeling his clothes being ripped off by many hands. The next he knew, he was being entered dryly and mouth-fucked even harder._

_-End Flashback-_

"Jeff?"

Jeff opened his eyes, seeing Randy's face in front of his. He swallowed.

"It was a mistake letting them go with him alone…he'll be ready for them," Jeff whispered softly, staring into Randy's eyes.

Randy frowned, "What are you talking about, man?"

"…The parking lot," Jeff whispered, "We need to go to the parking lot. _Fast_."

"How come?" John asked, even though he was already putting his shoes on.

"…He's not alone…" Jeff answered, his voice quiet.

"They're in danger." Tears began to blur his vision. "_Matt_…is in danger."



_**And we reach the problem. XP!**_

_**Never mind the lackeys. They aren't important. **_

_**Don't you just want me to kill Masters? XP!**_

_**Special shout-out to MagicallyMalicious…she is adorable. I'll be writing a fic for her as soon as this is done. *sigh* Always busy…but I love it. XD.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. –These- are flashbacks._

"Would you get offended if I asked you a question about your love life?"

Jeff wearily glanced at John as they took the elevator down to the lobby. He didn't want to talk. He wanted to get his friends. His JoMo…his brother…maybe even his Phil.

"The love life that doesn't exist?" Jeff asked flatly. He stared up at the numbers, feeling so damn miserable. Matt could be getting raped by that insane bastard right at the moment!

"Sure, whatever," John tried to ease Jeff's nerves, not understanding why the purple/blue haired guy was so jumpy. "What's going on with you and Punk?"

"Nothing," Jeff answered simply, clenching and unclenching his fists as they got lower. "He's not gay and I don't believe in love."

The sound of his voice caused Cody to tilt his head. "Why do you sound so sad then?"

Confused, Jeff turned to look at the youngest male.

"Well, when you said that Phil wasn't gay just now, your voice got really soft…and really sad." Cody gently rubbed Jeff's cheeks, "…You sounded so disappointed…is it because you actually like Phil?"

Jeff blinked, unable to answer. He straightened when the elevator doors open and without a second thought, he ran through the lobby, towards the revolving doors.

He didn't stop when the others called his name.

He needed to get his brother…

He needed to.

_**[T.L.B.H.E]**_

"Hurry up and lift those two," Chris said, his voice edgy. He glanced around, looking to see if anyone was coming out to get to their cars.

Phil growled as one of the lackeys grabbed him. He watched the other one grab John off the floor, dragging him up by his hair.

"Be gentle," Matt snarled, "That's my _boyfriend_ you're jostling around." He narrowed his eyes when Masters smirked.

"Don't worry, honey. Your slut will be fine." Masters looked to his helpers, "Alright. My car, let's go." He turned around.

Emerald eyes stared back at him, a hand pressed against his chest. He panted, keeping his frightened eyes on Chris.

"…Well," Masters murmured. "Look who's here."

"Jeff," Phil and Matt whispered in unison, not sure whether to be grateful or angry.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked, his body shaking. "Get out of here, now!"

"Where the fuck is Legacy?!" Phil demanded, "Why aren't they watching you?"

Jeff didn't answer, he kept his eyes on Masters, whose fist was wrapped around Matt's shirt. "…No, no," he whimpered, his eyes watering, "please, please don't hurt my brother!"

Matt's heart nearly tore, watching the tears glide down his baby brother's cheeks. "Jeffrey…" he grunted when Chris pulled him against his massive chest. He snarled when one of his meaty hands ran down his sides. "Let go, you ugly fuck!"

"Come on, Jeff," Masters began, ignoring Matt's little comment, "Why would I want to hurt beautiful Matt? I hurt you, because you were my whore."

Jeff flinched.

"Matt's not gonna be my whore. He's gonna be my lover." Masters smirked, "You know what a lover is, don't you Jeff?"

Emerald eyes dulled.

"Oh, right…I'm sorry. You've got no clue what a lover is, don't you?" Masters began to walk, pulling Matt along with him. "You've never been loved. Who's to blame, Jeff? Your mother for giving her beautiful looks to Matt?"

"Stop it," Matt pleaded, watching Jeff's body back away.

Jeff swallowed, "Matt's always looked like mommy…I don't care about it. It's a good thing," he whispered, "because now every time I look at Matty…I see mom."

Chris smirked, "You've always done that to yourself haven't you?" he stepped closer, enjoying the way Matt was trying to get loose and the way Jeff was backing away, small hiccups leaving his throat. "Tried to pretend how it doesn't bother you that Matt is the better looking brother."

Jeff didn't answer this time. His wet cheeks gleamed in the parking lot light, his bottom lip trembling.

"It had to have bothered you…" Masters said softly. "I'm sure you were hurt all those times I cried out Matt's name while fucking you through the bed. I _know_ it hurt you when so many people called you fat behind your back."

"No one ever said anything like that to me." Jeff whimpered, "My friends-"

"What friends, Jeff?!" Masters snarled, "Your _brother's_ friends, you mean? Every single person you know only knows you because your Matt Hardy's baby brother. If you weren't no one would give a shit about you."

"Don't you listen to that shit!" Phil yelled, his heartstrings being tugged at the way Jeff's confidence was starting to slip. "He's trying to hurt you! You know he's feeding you lies! You know it, Jeff!"

Jeff's eyes turned to him, still watery. "But…but I…"

"No, dammit!" Phil gave him a piercing look, "You are your own person. You're _not_ your brother because you can't be but you're just as amazing!"

Masters snorted, stroking Matt's hair. "The hell he is. Look at him!" he sneered. "He's too pale, he dyes his hair like a fag, he's lanky and he's fat."

Jeff sniffed, his arm coming up to rub the tears away from his face. It didn't work though, more came.

When he looked back up again, Chris was face-to-face with him.

"Remember you're ugly…remember you're fat. Remember that you could never be the perfect Hardy. Remember that…and maybe you'll be able to open your legs for a living."

Jeff bit his bottom lip, feeling Masters roughly pat his cheek. He stared into his brother's eyes.

'_I won't let him hurt you…'_

"You're not taking my brother," Jeff said softly, his body shaking. He was afraid…but he'd rather take one more beating to save his brother.

"Says who?" Masters asked, smirking.

"…Says me." Jeff's palm slapped roughly against Masters right cheek.

Matt barely had time to register what happened before he found himself shoved up against the lackey holding onto John. He lifted his head, watching Masters slam his brother up against a near-by car. "Jeff!"

Jeff held back as best he could, fighting back a bit as Masters wrangled him around. He doubled over in pain though, when Masters roughly kneed his stomach. He felt Chris's fist crash against his cheek next.

'_Come on…please find us…'_

He let out a weak moan of pain when Masters grabbed his throat, clenching it hard. He gasped and weakly grabbed at Masters' arms. He choked when Chris moved his mouth to his ear.

"You will die…knowing that I've taken your brother. Making him mine…"

Jeff slowly dropped his hands from Masters' arm. His eyes slowly closed and finally, he went limp in the bigger man's arms.

Phil watched the way Jeff's legs dangled and his breath hitched, "Jeff!"

Masters smirked, shoving Jeff's body over the hood of the car. He watched that purple/blue hair spill all around the car…framing him like a halo. For only a couple of seconds, he felt a tug at his heart.

It finally came to mind that he probably killed an angel.

Looking over at Matt, seeing his heartbroken expression, the tears sliding down his tanned cheeks made him smile.

He had another angel to look after.

John trembled, resting his head on Matt's shoulder. His quiet sobs were drowned out by Phil's screams of anger and pain.

"You sick shit!" Phil yelled, swinging at Masters' even as the lackey held him back. "You better pray that he's just unconscious because if he isn't, I swear to GOD that I will…" he ducked his head, his loud snarl ending in a broken sob.

"…What the hell is going on!?"

Masters turned, blinking in surprise. "…Randy…hey, man."

Randy stared, his eyes darkening. He slowly turned his viper-like glare towards Masters. "…You want to tell me what's been going on?"

Matt and John were sobbing too much to even be coherent. Phil didn't even look up.

John flipped the hat off his head, his eyes hard. "…I've no clue what's the deal but it seems to me like your boy over there is to blame." He told Randy.

Randy frowned, "Chris…what'd you do man?"

"Me? Oh, I did nothing…nothing at all…" he slowly reached for the gun in his back pocket.

Phil glanced up and gasped.

The sound caused Matt and John to look also.

His fingers slowly wrapped around the gun and with a hard jerk, he pulled it out of the dark colored jeans. He stumbled back, his weak body trembling.

Masters turned around, his expression surprise. "…Give me the gun, Jeff."

Jeff quivered, his pale face stoic. He pointed the gun straight at Chris.

The two lackeys, seeing their leader in danger, tried to intervene, but Ted and Cody came up behind them, holding them back. The two guys were pretty strong though, and John and Matt had the help the Legacy members.

Phil slowly moved behind Jeff, "…Jeff," he put his hand on the shaking shoulder, concerned when Jeff didn't even acknowledge him.

His emerald eyes were focused completely on Chris. "…So long," he whispered finally, his voice gentle. "So long I loved you…so long I hoped and prayed that you would love me back. So long I've cried myself to sleep…starved myself…beaten myself up, thinking I did something to deserve the punishment."

Randy and John watched their blue eyes wide. Matt, JoMo, Cody and Ted also listened, holding down the two lackeys.

Jeff's hands trembled, "So long I tried to please you…doing things no other person would do…so long I let you mentally and physically abuse me. So long I let you torture me with lies and hurtful words…" his eyes remained eerily dull.

"Honey-suckle," Chris started gently, fear spiking into his system. Jeff was not himself at the moment…the Jeff he knew was shy and fearful of his own shadow…this Jeff was not the Jeff he'd held prisoner for so long. "Please, baby…we…we could start over."

Jeff blinked slowly.

Chris moved down to his knees, slowly so as not to surprise the green-eyed male. "I'm sorry for all I did, baby…you're beautiful…you're my sweet dear baby…please, give me the gun."

Phil glared angrily. The sick bastard was trying to twist Jeff's head again. He wrapped his arms around Jeff's stomach, pulling him close. "…It's a lie," he whispered so that only Jeff could hear it. "He's lying to you again. As soon as you given him the gun…he'll shoot you, shoot me and shoot everyone to get to Matt…"

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Whatever he's telling you is wrong, baby…you know how much I love you…just come closer and give me that gun."

Jeff took a step forewords.

"No," Phil whispered fiercely, his head resting on Jeff's shoulder. "Don't do it, Jeff…don't let him control you anymore!"

Jeff took a soft breath, "So long…you've controlled me…" his lips twisted into a grim smile.

"_So long_, Chris…"

He pointed the gun at Chris's face and pulled the trigger. The backlash caused Jeff's weak body to fall back against Phil's chest.

Chris scattered away, his eyes wide.

Jeff had actually tried to shoot him…

But he purposefully missed…

"I'm not you," Jeff whispered softly. "I won't kill your body the way you killed mine. I still have my heart and my soul…and that's more than you will ever have…and I feel sorry for you…but I won't stay this way."

Jeff's eyes slipped closed. "I can't stay this way…"

Randy turned to John, "Grab him."

They both took hold of Masters, who didn't even bother to run.

Cody flipped out his cell phone, dialing 911.

Phil stared down at Jeff, smiling gently. "You're free now…"

_**[T.L.B.H.E]**_

_*smiles*_

_I rather liked that. XD._

_Oh…this ends in one or two more…_

_Sad…isn't it?_


	10. Chapter 10

_Title: The Lie Behind His Eyes_

_Author: NeroAnne_

_Disclaimer: I __**do not own**__ the wrestlers in this fic. Nor, will I ever._

_Summary: __Jeff likes to let everyone think that he's happy being alone. He claims that love isn't real. What if it were all a lie though? Caused by years of hidden abuse? And what if the only one who can see it…is the one who "hates" him the most? SLASH._

_Note: __**These**__ are memories. –These- are flashbacks._

_{T.L.B.H.E.}_

_-Christmas Bash; Some Months Later-_

"Jeff, your dog is sitting on me again!" John screeched from the living room, trying to shove the young male boxer off his lap.

Jeff grinned from the kitchen, helping Matt finish up the floor. "Bear, come in here!" he heard the soft pitter-patter of Bear's paws leading him into the kitchen and he smiled, bending over rub Bear's brown ears. "Where's your buddy?"

Bear's docked white tail wagged. He lapped at Jeff's palm.

"Matty," Jeff turned to his brother, who was tearing as he chopped onions. "Have you seen Caspian?"

Matt sniffed, his arms twitching as he fought not to rub his burning eyes. "No," he shoved the onions into Jeff's hands, whimpering, "I give up! You do these little torture devices and I'll kill the tomato's."

Jeff smirked, finishing off the onions, "Baby."

"This baby changed your diapers," Matt reminded him, washing his hands thoroughly before bringing handfuls of cold water to his face.

Jeff smiled, shaking his head.

The brother's continued their work until the doorbell sounded. Immediately, Bear began to howl and sniff at the door, tail wagging furiously.

"Coming," Jeff sang merrily before propping open the door. He tilted his head.

He couldn't see the olive eyes, because of the silky black hair matted down wetly to the man's forehead, but he knew who it was.

Jeff's eyes moved lower, to the ravenette's arms, where a German shepherd mix pup was being held by the scruff of its neck, also thoroughly wet.

"Your sewer rat was jumping around in the lake. You're damn lucky he didn't catch hypothermia."

Jeff brought his hand up to silence his laughter, "You're one to talk about a sewer rat…"

Phil brought up his other hand, shoving the wet black locks away from his face, "Just get the damn dog out of my hands so I could go upstairs and shower."

Jeff twitched, "What makes you think you're walking into my house dripping wet like that?"

Phil smirked and shoved Caspian into his owners arms before waltzing inside, dragging water on the carpet. "I saved your life, didn't I? The least you could do to repay me is let me get in a shower."

Jeff growled, "Oh sure, throw _that_ back into my face, why don't you?" he smiled though. He really did owe a lot to Phil.

He stumbled backwards when the other man's heavily soaked shirt hit him in the face. "Oomph!" he tripped over the rug and ended up on his back. He dragged the heavy material off his face. "You asshole!"

Phil's laughter from upstairs caused Jeff's teeth to gnash.

Phil was still so fucking annoying…

_**{T.L.B.H.E.}**_

Trish was staring at him too hard.

It finally got irritating after the first twelve minutes.

"Is there something on my face, blondie?" Jeff asked, seeing the brown eyes blink at him. He grinned.

"What? Oh, no!" Trish smiled, "I was just wondering why you were still single."

"Can we not talk about this?" Phil asked randomly, buttering up his biscuit, "I just started eating."

Jeff smiled, his chin resting on his palm.

Trish gave Phil a look, disturbed by his rudeness.

It actually wasn't rudeness, though…

Phil didn't want to think about Mordetzky at a time like this…when things were supposed to be happy…Christmas time.

Jeff wasn't too fond of the idea, either.

Trish had no clue what had happened though, so now she was glaring at Phil with such hate. It was so scary.

"I wasn't talking to you, dick." Trish hissed.

Phil's face contorted with shock before he snorted, ignoring Matt's loud laugh. He and Jeff locked eyes and he shrugged weakly, giving the red/green haired man a soft grin.

Jeff grinned back, left eye winking at him before turning back to Trish.

"You know my philosophy, Trish," Jeff told her, picking up his fork. He swallowed down some mashed potatoes, "I don't believe in love."

Matt and John shared a glance before turning to pointedly stare at Phil, whose cheeks reddened a bit.

Eve noticed and she quickly put two and two together. She beamed, happily munching on her food.

Phil liked Jeff.

Caspian and Bear were playing around with Lucas and Eve's cat, Monty. The white furball was jumping onto Bear's face, nibbling at his nose.

"Come on, Jeff, its Christmas. I'm sure Santa has a boyfriend for you somewhere here or…there." John said, smiling sweetly.

Matt pinched his boyfriend's knee from under the table as he sipped his drink.

John swallowed a yelp and nervously shrank back at the glares the two ravenette's were giving him.

Phil shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. He had to get Jeff when no one was around. It'd make for fewer interruptions, less noise and less John and Eve squealing.

"That's cute; John, but I don't think so. Santa wouldn't really give me a boyfriend…not the one I'd like, anyway." Thoughts of Chris swirled through his mind and he found himself wondering about how he was doing.

"Oh, so there _is_ someone you want! Tell me!" Trish demanded.

Jeff stuck his tongue out, "No."

Trish pouted, "But Jeeeff, I wanna help!"

"If I decide to act on it, which is a real big _if_, then maybe it'll happen," Jeff said calmly. He smirked at them all, "After all, I am Cupid."

_**{T.L.B.H.E.}**_

After dinner, Randy, Cody, John Cena and Ted came over for the aftermath of the night. "This is so stupid," Randy yawned, watching Cody flail his arms around.

They were playing charades, and Cody was not playing very well.

"I'm a monkey!" Cody whined, "See how I'm moving my arms?!"

Nice.

Jeff was nearly asleep on his side of the couch. His eyes were drooping, his vision set on the fireplace. The flames danced a bit and his lashes moved to close over his eyes completely.

'_Even after everything…even after all the pain…after all the humiliation…I hope you're having a happy Christmas…'_

"Jeff!"

His eyes snapped open. He flushed, all eyes were on him.

"Yes?" he asked meekly.

"It's your turn to pick!" Trish informed him, grinning widely. Cena's cap was in her hand, little papers inside it.

Jeff rolled his eyes and reached in, grabbing out a paper.

_Pretend to be the guy you like._

Oh, that just wasn't fair.

"…I have to pee." Jeff announced loudly as he stood up.

Matt kicked him in the ass with his heel as he walked by. "You don't announce shit like that, Jeff. It's rude."

"Biiite meee," Jeff sang as he rushed upstairs.

He was almost to his bathroom door when he heard a cough. He turned around, smiling when he saw Phil.

"Need something?" Jeff chirped.

"…" Phil nervously bit at his lip ring, glanced up for a few seconds, before sighing. "Might as well do it now before I lose what little nerve I have."

Jeff's eyes whined in confusion. "Do wha-"

A set of warm lips covered his mouth, firmly yet gently.

Jeff flushed when Phil pulled back, equally red.

They stared at each other awkwardly.

Phil smiled shyly and pointed up at something above Jeff's head.

Jeff looked up.

Mistletoe…

He blinked, not knowing how that got there…

"I hope you get that boyfriend you want," Phil whispered, "and I hope you try to love him even if you don't believe in that emotion."

"…What do I do now that I know he wants me back?" Jeff asked softly, watching the light shine in Phil's eyes.

"You may want to try giving love a second chance…" Phil murmured. "He'd really appreciate it if you did."

"Would he?" Jeff asked playfully, pressing their foreheads together.

"Absolutely," Phil whispered, smiling.

"I guess I did end up hitting you with my arrow after all…"

Phil rolled his eyes but smiled, pressing his mouth to Jeff's again.

Their arms wrapped around each other, holding each other close.

Sometimes it's amazing how love is born in the worst of circumstances…

You can't help it, though.

Even if you don't believe in love,

Cupid always finds a way.

No matter whom you are, no matter what façade you put up…

Love will always reveal the lies behind a person's eyes.

_~Fin~_

_**{T.L.B.H.E.}**_

_There you have it…_

_Another fic of mine, all wrapped up. _

_Thanks so much for all the favorite alerts, author alerts, story alerts, reviews, PM's, love, everything. _

_Special love to Kamryn, who kept this fic close to her at all times. _

_Much love to everyone who hung in there through another one of my works. _

_Your appreciation has and will always, mean everything. _

_XD._


End file.
